


Price Haggling

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arguing, Bargaining, Brother-Sister Relationships, F!Wheeljack, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream won't let some noble prick trick him out of a good purchase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price Haggling

"W-Will Airstream be alright?"

 

"He'll be fine, Thornstriker, he'll be fine."

 

Wheeljack wasn't worried.  She knew her husband could take care of the customer.  It wasn't like he hadn't had to take care of an unruly one before.

 

Said customer was a representative from one of the remaining human noble houses who had come to get some bread for a noble's party.  But they were not being very negotiable with the price of the bread he wanted.

 

Airstream gave him a fair deal for the cart of loaves he was giving the man.  A hundred gold coins (still accepted by the new government).  But the man kept complaining that the loaves weren't right.  They were too burnt, too mushy, not symmetrical or whatever he called them.

 

Fifty gold coins were all he was going to offer.

 

Of course, Wheeljack knew how it was going to end.  Airstream would get the money they deserved and the representative wouldn't be able to get any more haggling out of him.  There was a crowd gathering and the last thing a noble house needed was word getting around of him trying to bully the peasants.  Sure, they were used to doing that, but they could only get away with it to a certain extent before people started getting ideas.

 

Ideas that could get many people killed.

 

"I am not giving you any more of My Lord's money!  Fifty is enough to feed your family for a year, what more do you want?"

 

"Like hell it can!  And I'm not giving you some special deal just because you come in the name of Lord Whomever!  I said the cart will be a hundred gold coins, better than the one-thirty-five deal for the amount of each and every single loaf we had made today!  So you either hand over the money or you go find someone else to rip off!"

 

"How dare you-!"

 

"What the hell is going on here?"

 

Wheeljack sighed in relief.  Though she knew Airstream could handle himself, she also knew that sometimes he couldn't resolve all of them.  But at least he could get enough noise to get someone here to back him up.

 

Even if he hated one of them.

 

"Is there something wrong?"  Bloodshed asked as Novabomb joined him by his side.

 

"Guards, this man is trying to scam me!" Geez, this man had no idea who he was talking to, "I was trying to offer this man a reasonable price for his bread, but he has threatened me with serious harm for not paying his outlandish costs!"

 

Bloodshed gave the guy a look, ignoring Novabomb's barely contained chuckles as he turned to Airstream.  "And what's your story?"

 

The baker did not look happy, but at the moment his anger was more directed at the other human than the ogre who was hanging out with his little sister.

 

"This man was trying to make a purchase of a cart of my loaves, but he refused to pay the price that I offered him.  The total for all the bread on that cart is a hundred thirty-five gold coins and I offered him a deal of a hundred.  But he refuses to give me anything over fifty."

 

Wheeljack could feel Thornstriker shaking.  Raising her hand, she smoothed the young girl's hair out to calm her down.  The younger woman was afraid; her brother and her ogre friend were stuck in an argument with a noble family and she didn't want to see either of them get hurt.

 

"Don't worry, Thornstriker.  They can take care of themselves."

 

Blue eyes looked up to her before they turned back at shouting.

 

"You can't be serious!"

 

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to keep the peace here.  You either pay the money owned or go take your business elsewhere."

 

"This is-!  I won't-!  This man's breads aren't even worth half of what he asks for!"

 

"Really?  And how would you know that?"

 

Bloodshed got into the face of the guy, effectively making the other lose all confidence.

 

"I happen to get my lunch from them a lot and out of all the markets here, they have some of the best bread I've ever tasted.  Isn't that right Nova?"

 

"Mmm Hmm!" Always the troublemaker, Novabomb had grabbed a loaf from the cart and was already halfway through it.

 

"And from what I can see, this batch of loaves looks pretty good to me.  Sure, maybe a few a burnt a little, but I'm sure no one will mind.  And besides, you've probably got a nobleman to get back to with his bread.  And if you're already trying to rip off this man, who do you think will sell you any now if you're just going to take it from them?"

 

That and Bloodshed's intimidation was enough to make the man crack.  With the eyes of the market on him, Airstream got his hundred gold coins and the man was off with his cart of loaves.

 

But not everyone was fully happy.

 

"You had no business getting involved like that," Airstream growled as he returned to his store with Bloodshed and Novabomb in tow.

 

"Oh come on!" Novabomb had managed to steal a second loaf off the man's cart before he had left. "We're just doing our jobs!"

 

"Fucking, stupid, thick-headed-"

 

Wheeljack chuckled as she watched her husband walk into the back of their bakery all red and angry.  Knowing she would have to go back and calm him down, she left Thornstriker to help out Bloodshed and the other customers.

 

Primus knows how long she'd be back there with her husband.

 

END


End file.
